1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the acoustic treatment of sound in large indoor areas, and more particularly relates to panels for the formation of wall mounted assemblies capable of efficient interaction with incident sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often sought to diminish the noise level in indoor rooms, auditoriums, gymnasiums, restaurants, hallways, cafeterias, manufacturing plants and other indoor areas. In theaters where music is performed, the quality of the music heard by the audience is enhanced when the acoustic characteristics of the theater minimizes echoes, reverberations and ambient noise.
Various types of sound-absorbing rigid panel products have been employed as ceiling tiles, and various rigid and soft wall coverings have been disclosed for sound absorption. In most cases the sound-absorbing panels constitute a uniform array in their wall or ceiling installations. It has been found however, that panels intended to alter the characteristics of sound in an indoor enclosure are of greatest effectiveness when the nature and placement of the panels is custom-designed to accommodate the characteristics of the area being serviced and the type of sound encountered.
In situations where a customized sound-interactive system is being installed, it is often necessary to employ considerable trial and testing to optimize the system in terms of the types of panels employed, and their placement and interrelationships. An array of acoustic wall panels may, for example be comprised of an interactive assembly of different panels whose individual specific functions are to reflect, diffuse or absorb sound. With suitable trial and testing, the most suitable combination and arrangement may be found for the various panels.
Flat rectangular sound absorbing panels suitable for wall mounting in an abutting assemblage are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,872 and elsewhere. Sound absorbing wall panels having a trapezoidal wedge shape are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,073. Panels having a plurality of projections for the purpose of minimizing reflection of sound are disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,405. Pyramidal panels for enhancing the reflection of sound in an audience area are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,880.
Although diffuser panels are important components of a wall-mounted array of interactive panels for achieving efficient alteration of sound, diffuser panels of the prior art are either inadequate in their performance or are incompatible with adjacent panels providing other sound modifying characteristics.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved wall-mountable sound diffusing panel.
It is another object of this invention to provide an assemblage of wall-mounted panels of varied functionality with respect to interaction with sound, said assembly comprising diffusing panels as in the foregoing object.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sound diffusing panel of the aforesaid nature of lightweight construction amen ale to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.